Romance nocturne
by Gray-Moze
Summary: Asuka déteste Shinji. Du moins c'est ce que l'on pourrait penser en les voyants. Mais au fond est ce vraiment aussi simple ? OS Shinji X Asuka


**_Romance nocturne_**

Asuka était affalée sur son lit depuis des heures. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil électronique lui indiqua qu'il était déjà 02h30. Pourtant, impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. La journée de test qu'elle avait passée à bord de l'Eva-02 fut horrible et ne cessait de repasser dans sa mémoire. Encore une fois elle avait été battue par Shinji, ce sale bon à rien. Elle qui pourtant faisait tant d'effort comparé à lui, qui ne voulait même pas piloter d'Eva … Alors pourquoi ? Quelle était la chose qui le rendait aussi bon ? Comment faisait-il pour être autant en phase avec l'Eva-01 ?

La jeune rouquine se redressa. Le visage vague, elle fixait sa main comme si cette dernière allait lui apporter une réponse satisfaisante.

\- Zéro pourcent..., murmura t-elle. C'était son score d'aujourd'hui, alors qu'avant elle détenait le record de synchronisation. Cette baisse drastique ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Asuka n'était plus digne de piloter son Eva.

A cette pensée, les larmes se mirent à couler d'elle même. Se mettant à sangloter, la jeune fille rabattit ses jambes contre elle pour y enfouir sa tête. Elle avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche, un peu comme celui qu'elle avait eu la fois où elle avait embrassé Shinji.

\- Shinji.. tout est de sa faute, je le déteste cet idiot !

Au moment où elle avait levé le ton, un grincement se fit entendre derrière la porte de sa chambre. Un bruit identique à celui d'une personne marchant sur une lame de planché. Immédiatement, la jeune allemande se jeta d'un bond vers la porte qu'elle fit coulisser. Derrière se tenait, comme elle l'imaginait, un jeune gringalé au visage gêné vêtu d'un simple t-shirt et d'un caleçon.

\- Shinji !! Tu étais en train de m'espionner espèce de pervers obsédé ?!! Hurla t-elle sans retenue. Heureusement que Misato était absente ce soir.

En voyant la mine furieuse de son amie, le garçon recula d'un pas nerveux et instinctif. Dommage pour lui, l'instinct n'était pas son point fort, et sans surprise il tomba par inadvertance au sol, lâchant un petit cri étouffé.

\- Je... je suis désolé Asuka !

\- Idiot ! Je vais te tuer !!

Elle ne se fit pas attendre pour exécuter sa menace, et ainsi une course folle débuta dans l'appartement de Misato.

\- Attends Asuka je peux tout t'expliquer ! Tenta Shinji.

Finalement la jeune rouquine réussit à le plaquer contre le dos du canapé, son poing agrippant fermement son col, prête à lui en décrocher une.

\- Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien savoir comment ! Beugla t-elle, visiblement peu convaincue.

\- J... j'étais juste allé me prendre un verre d'eau et... enfin, je t'ai entendu pleurer alors...

A ses mots le visage d'Asuka devint cramoisi. Alors il l'avait entendue ? Intérieurement elle jura. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Une fois encore cet imbécile de Shinji avait réussi à la mettre dans l'embarras.

\- Et alors quoi ?! Explosa t-elle. Tu vas me faire croire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi c'est ça ?

\- Quoi ?! Heu non.. Enfin je veux dire si !.. Enfin...

Asuka n'en pouvait plus de voir ce visage, si innocent, cette vision la débecqueter. Elle était bien partie pour lui en coller une, mais par inadvertance elle s'appuya un peu trop sur le canapé et sans comprendre comment, les deux amis passèrent au-dessus du canapé pour finir en se rétamant comme des idiots au pied de ce dernier.

\- Aïe... rien de cassé ?

\- La ferme...

« Étrange » pensa Shinji. Cette fois-ci elle l'avait insulté, mais sans y mettre le ton, seulement avec une voix cassée. Malgré l'obscurité, le jeune homme remarqua rapidement les larmes qui coulaient le long des joues de son amie.

\- Asuka je...

\- J'ai dit la ferme !! Cria t-elle de nouveau en le poussant avec sa paume. Tu m'énerves à toujours faire celui qui s'inquiète pour les autres ! « Monsieur Shinji Ikari » le meilleur pilote d'Eva, toujours prêt à aider ! Hein c'est ça ? Tu dois être tellement heureux que tout le monde te félicite et compte sur toi ! Mais au fond sans ton Eva t'es qu'une loque, même pas la moitié d'un vrai mec !

\- Je... je suis désolé..

La jeune allemande se releva vivement, les poings serrés pour essayer de contenir ses sanglots.

\- Arrête de tout le temps t'excuser... c'est insupportable.

\- Je..., Shinji faillit de nouveau demander pardon sans le vouloir. Heureusement il se rattrapa et tenta de formuler ça autrement. Asuka je... je m'inquiète vraiment pour toi...

\- Je sais... c'est ça le pire...

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que Shinji se décida enfin à se relever. N'osant regarder la rouquine dans les yeux, il attendit qu'elle reprenne la parole. Ce qu'elle fit une fois qu'elle eut fini d'essuyer ses larmes.

\- Pardon Shinji, murmura t-elle d'une voix mal assurée. Je vais retourner me coucher.

\- … D'accord, bonne nuit, hésita t-il.

« Et voilà Shinji, tu fais encore le mauvais choix... » pensa Asuka. Cette dernière fit volte-face, s'apprêtant à retourner en direction de sa chambre lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par son ami.

\- Asuka attends !

Surprise elle se retourna immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je voulais te dire que... Je suis là si tu as besoin.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

\- Tss, comme si javais besoin de quelqu'un comme toi !

\- Oui... Tu as sûrement raison...

\- C'est clair, j'ai certainement pas besoin d'un gringalet dans ton genre, moi j'ai besoin d'un vrai mec, comme Ryuji !

Étrangement dès qu'elle eut parlé de M.Ryuji, Asuka sembla immédiatement reprendre du poil de la bête. C'était peut-être ça l'effet que pouvait avoir un « vrai mec » sur les filles.

\- Heu... Asuka ?

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Est-ce que tu me détestes ?

Le visage d'Asuka se décomposa, mais d'où sortait cette question ? Ah mais oui bien sûr, cet idiot l'avait entendu derrière la porte. Et la voilà à présent dos au mur. Mais la jeune fille ne tarda pas à clairement faire comprendre à son ami ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, ce qui lui valut un mouvement de recul.

\- Évidemment que je te déteste ! Je te l'ai dit t'es qu'une loque ! Et ta façon de toujours t'inquiéter pour les autres ça me gonfle ! T'es toujours là à faire celui qui se fait du soucis pour moi, mais t'as même pas les couilles de venir me voir quand ça va pas pour venir me prendre dans tes bras comme un vrai mec !

\- Je...

Shinji allait encore s'excuser lorsqu'il réalisa ce que venait de dire la rouquine. Il écarquilla les yeux en restant hébété.

\- Qu.. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- T'as très bien entendu... Si t'étais pas aussi bête ça ferait déjà longtemps que tu...

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de les masquer. C'est rouge comme une tomate que Shinji reprit la parole.

\- Mais... moi je ne suis pas un vrai mec.. je peux pas faire des choses comme ça..

\- Je sais idiot, toi tu es un gentil garçon... c'est justement pour ça que je.. que je...

Soudainement Shinji eut comme un déclic. Poussé par son instinct il saisit son amie par les épaules avec une fougue qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et l'embrassa sans crier gare. Mais rapidement la jeune fille se dégagea et mit une fulgurante gifle à Shinji qui fit résonner la pièce.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?! Espèce d'obsédé je t'avais pas demandé d'aller aussi loin !

\- D... désolé Asuka... je sais pas ce qui m'a pris !

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Shinji ne savait plus où se mettre et Asuka baissait honteusement la tête. C'est finalement elle qui rappela son ami d'une voix frêle, presque méconnaissable de sa personne.

\- Shinji...

\- O... oui ?

\- … Recommence ...

La surprise fut telle que le pauvre lycéen ne sut quoi répondre, se contentant de faire des gros yeux et se demanda si il avait bien entendu. L'hésitation du garçon mit Asuka en rogne, la faisait par la même occasion récupérer son ton si brutal.

\- Je t'ai dit de recommencer espèce d'idiot !

\- O.. oui !

Ne se faisait plus attendre, il embrassa de nouveau la rouquine qui cette fois-ci se laissa faire sans hésiter. Comme le premier, celui-ci dura quelques secondes avant de s'estomper. Après ça la jeune fille semblait différente. Plus calme, plus sereine. Un sourire discret apparut sur le bord de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixait ses pieds.

\- Encore..., murmura t-elle.

Shinji s'exécuta. De nouveau ils s'échangèrent un baisé qui se prolongea doucement. Il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux d'avant. Celui là était plus sincère, plus vrai. Pour une fois c'est Shinji qui prit l'initiative en enlaçant la jeune fille, et tous d'eux se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé pour continuer leur étreinte.

\- Enfin... Ça t'en aura pris du temps espèce de crétin.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre tandis que le verrou de l'appartement s'ouvrit. C'était Misato qui venait de rentrer.

\- Bon sang, j'en reviens pas d'avoir dû bosser aussi tard, je devrais demander une augmentation pour tout ce que la Nerv me fait faire.

La jeune célibataire retira ses chaussures qu'elle jeta n'importe comment, puis se dirigea en baillant vers le salon, fantasmant déjà sur une bonne bière bien fraîche. Mais en arrivant au dit salon, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Asuka et Shinji à deux sur le canapé, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Alors ça, si je m'y attendais...

A la fois amusée et décontenancée, la jeune femme eut soudain une idée brillante, mais surtout des plus amusantes. Elle alla rapidement dans sa chambre et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un vieux polaroid à la main.

\- Dites "Ouistiti" les enfants, ricana t-elle en prenant une photo de ses deux protégés. Hé hé je sens qu'on va bien rigoler demain.


End file.
